Lessons Learned
by JamieBarnes18
Summary: It's over, Hell has been put under lockdown. Their all alive, and well. But, the next thing they know, they're into the beginning of another adventure. What is it? Who would've thought of this? Pre-Warning: Mpreg, and Character Resurrection, also implied Future!Destiel


**Author's Note:** This was a fun story prompt to write! It took me a while to perfect, but I got it in the right direction that I wanted it. Pre-Warning!: There is Mpreg in this story, and a (maybe bad) birth scene. So you all have been warned! I hope you enjoy, and hope to hear any comment! ;)

We stood there. Stunned.  
"We did it…" I said in realization, "We ended it." The others -Sam, Bobby, and Castiel- nodded in agreement, looking relieved. That's when my knees buckled and I fell on my ass.  
"Dean!"  
I waved them off, "I'm fine."  
"Uh-huh." Bobby answered with his knowing look. I look over at Cass. He looked almost relieved.  
"How you holdin' up, Cass?" I asked as Sam helped me up.  
"I feel fine, Dean. Thank you." I smiled a little at that, Cass smiled in return, sending flutters in the pit of my gut. What was that for? I thought. Before I could even find a simple explanation, there was a flash and then a ringing in the air -like enochian. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. The others (except Cass) gave a startled yelp. Then there was silence.

"I think he's coming around." I heard Cass say. I'm confused. What happened?  
"Why don't you come over here, Dean. Wouldn't want to give him another heart attack." I heard Sam say. But, that couldn't be right. I'm right here. I opened my eyes and knew that I had to be hallucinating. Because there were two of Sam, two of Castiel, one of me, and one Bobby. My Sam, Cass, and Bobby were already awake, looking concerned. Then the other Dean waddled up to me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.  
"I'm fine. What's going on here?"  
"I don't know, but we were hoping to find out."  
"Where are we?" My Sam asked.  
"I believe we are in one of the beautiful rooms of Heaven." The other Castiel replied, glancing around.  
"So what do we do now?" Bobby asked.  
"How about we all sit and tell each other what time we're from?" The Older Dean suggested, "The works."  
"Sounds like a plan." I answered, and we all got settled in our little groups.  
After we all got settled; Bobby points to us, and says, "Why don't you start?"  
"Sure, Bobby." I answered, "I'm twenty-eight and Sam's twenty-four." I answered; then looking at the next group, "You're next."  
"I'm thirty, Sam's twenty-six, and Cass's thirty-one." Dean answered.  
"You should mention your condition to them, babe." His Castiel suggested, "We could explain afterwards."  
"What's wrong?" My Sam asked.  
"Babe?" I asked confused, then it dawned, "Am I dying again?" I asked, the room was silent till Dean spoke again.  
"No, we're not." He relied surely; he smiled and beckoned me over, "Come here, Dean." I slowly got up and quickly walked over, "Give me your hand, and don't jump." I gave him my hand, a little cautiously; he pressed it to the left side of his stomach. Then the biggest shock of my life: I felt a kick.  
"Oh my god… Is that really what I think it is?" I asked shocked.  
"Yes, Dean." His Cass replied beside him, "We're going to be parents. Very soon."  
"You guys don't hunt?" I asked; my Sam, Cass, and Bobby walk over.  
"Nope." Sam answered, "Cass, Bobby, Dean, and I don't hunt anymore. Not since Dean here turned twenty-nine, around a year and four months ago."  
"Wow…" Sam and I replied.  
"How far along are you?" My Sam asked.  
"Eight months and three weeks." He grinned.  
"Sure picked a rather tight time to bring you here." Bobby replied worriedly, "We'll try to not stress you out."  
"Don't worry. Mom had Sam and I at eight months and two weeks; they said we were perfectly healthy." Dean tried to be reassuring, "Trust me, if I go into labor, it wouldn't be because of stress."  
"He's right." I replied, the other Deans nodded in agreement.  
"Well, than we should about what we've been up to." Sam said.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, "We should start after the Leviathans." Dean answered.  
"Sounds good to me." I answered, "Can't be too bad, right?" I nodded in Dean's direction.  
Dean blushed, "Well after we finished the Leviathan, we let Kevin have a choice of staying with us or Garth and Becky. He decided to let us have a break, and stay with Garth and Becky. He's happy there." He said with a smile, "And Sam, Cass, Bobby, and I lived a somewhat normal life. Sam worked -still works- at the local grocery where Bobby lives, Cass worked at the gas station."  
"I did not wish to go back to Heaven any time soon." Cass added.  
"Who would when I'm down here." Dean teased, kissing Cass's cheek, "Anyway, I worked in the auto repair business with Bobby."  
"Singer and Sons?" Bobby asked.  
"Yeah, that's what we decided to call it." Dean grinned, "Guess you really have been thinking about it for a while."  
"I have." Bobby grinned.  
"So, we lived like that for about a month. Kevin had given us a call, he found a way to close Hell forever with every demon locked in. We thought, 'Hey, one more hunt wouldn't kill us.' So, we took him up on it. I remember my reason for wanting to through the trails myself. I wanted Sam to continue the life he had at Bobby's, have two point five kids, grow bald and fat. But he had to save my but, causing him to continue the trails." Dean paused, then continued, "Sam had to endure three trials. I watched as his health quickly declined. I was constantly worried, wondering if we should continue. Bobby agreed with me." He looked at me and says, "Don't ever quit doing that, Dean. No matter what, don't. Because in the end, that's what's gonna save him. He's the one good thing that you've had your whole life. Don't let him forget that you can trust him, and vice versa." He takes Sam's hand, "We made it to the last trial, Sam wanted me outside for this whole trial. So I let him. He was in there for an hour before an angel named Naomi came to us to say that if Sam continued he would die." Dean's voice cracked. "I couldn't let that happen, so I ran in there."  
"He rushes in and tells me. I didn't want to believe him. I wanted him to see -to know- that I was still his brother, that he could actually trust me for once." Sam looked at his feet, "I wanted him to understand. He asked me why I was being so stubborn. So I said, 'Do you want to know what I confessed in here? It was how many times I let you down.' I despised myself for it. Here he was, standing in front of me. I saw love and protection in his eyes, and I continued to let him down. He's the one who's done everything for me from the start. He was my brother, my father, my friend."  
Dean smiled through watery eyes, and squeezed Sam's hand, "You know I love you, Sammy." Sam grinned and nodded.  
"After that, Sam relented and cleaned up as Dean walked outside. Then he walked out; I decided to go check something in Heaven, and 'poofed' away. But I didn't know that Dean had laid a hand on my shoulder, and wasn't aware of my leaving. I went back, Dean fell to the ground and I heard him yell in pain. He was missing pieces of flesh everywhere: missing fingers and toes, a chipped ear and nose, and etc. He was bleeding everywhere. Sam and Bobby moved to help, but I stopped them. I let my grace touch his soul and had told them to close their eyes, and cover their ears, then I healed Dean. I carried him to the Impala and we all left. When I knew he was safe, I left. I felt the need to punish myself."  
"He was gone for two months and Dean was 'ill' a couple times, and wasn't himself. Then Cass just shows up on the front doorstep. I'll tell ya, there was a ton of mixed reactions. Cass explained where he was, and Dean tells us what he discovered after Cass left." Sam said; he looked at Dean, who blushed.  
"When Cass healed me, he healed me too well. I found out that after mom died, I had apparently gotten real sick. So, dad had to take me to the Emergency Room. That was where they found that I had an extra part that "didn't belong". They told me that I had more male hormones than female, and that I was infertile. So he gave them permission to close me. So when Cass had to heal me, he had healed me the are, and making me fertile." Dean explained.  
"So that's how you've reproduced." My Sam replied. It had taken me a couple of months to get used to it. And we all continued on as normal. Continued making the house livable for human beings, and Cass stayed with us again."  
"Then I had decided that I needed to tell him about my feelings for him, that I've had for a while, one day." He looked at Dean with such devotion and love, "After I told him, he told me that he had felt the same way and agreed to start a relationship. Six months later, I asked Sam's permission for Dean's hand. He agreed, and I proposed to Dean that very day. We got married a month later, and conceived two months after that."  
"That's sweet." My Sam smiled. I stood up and walked a little ways away from the group. This outcome was -in some form- what I've ever wanted and probably wouldn't happen unless we go through all that crap. My eyes watered, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was comforting.  
"It could still be this way, Dean." My Cass said, I turn to look at him.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really." He smiled, "I'd rather heal that part of you without the fear of almost losing you anyway." His eyes showed all the possibilities we could have together.  
"When did you first realize?" I asked him.  
"Realize what?"  
"How you felt." I replied, even though I could feel the others staring.  
"When I discovered that every decision I made was for you. I wanted to protect you, save you." Cass replied, "Then it just grew even more. At first I was confused, then I realized what made me feel this way."  
"And what's that?" I asked, trying not to grin like an idiot.  
"Your determination, your strength, your strong-will, your beauty."  
He said, "Your humor, the little things that you do for others, your heart." I was beginning to blush, but I looked away, "When you ding in the impala, the care you have for Sam and Bobby. How happy you look when your settled at Bobby's or when you were at the Bunker. Every little thing about you drives me crazy, Dean Winchester."  
"Cass…" I said, happily.  
"And I would be privileged if you would like to "date" as you would call it."  
"Of course, Cass" I answered with a grin, and Cass smiled too.  
Then Sam asked, "What's wrong, Dean?" We look at Dean; he had a hand pressed on his lower abdomen, and his face cringed.  
"I think this baby's coming early…" He replied, he looked panicked; rubbing a soothing circles on his stomach.  
"We'll make things as comfortable as possible for you." My Sam replied. Then we heard a 'pop' in the corner of the room. We look over and saw Gabriel with another Bobby.  
"I felt Dean's distress and finally found you." Gabriel said, then to Sam, "Is he in labor?"  
"He's in the first stage, Gabe." He replied.  
Then we heard Dean say, "Oh no…"  
I walk over and ask, "What's wrong?"  
"Dean, my water just broke. Literally." He replied, and I saw the dark spot on his pants.  
"You'll be okay, I promise." I replied. He moaned, and everyone hurried over.  
"When did the contraction start, Dean?" Gabriel asked.  
"I think they started a little while ago, while we were explaining things to them."  
"Well, since your already in labor now, Dean; I can't get you to a hospital safely." Gabriel said, "I'm going to go ahead and check to see where your at, okay?"  
"Okay." He grunted. I gave him my hand, and his Cass held the other.  
"Help him lay back on the couch guys." Gabriel said.  
"You're going to do great, Dean." Cass smiled at Dean, "He's finally here." Dean tried to smile, squeezing our hands and panting.  
"I don't think I'm in phase one…" Then he grunted.  
"We're checkin', Dean. Hold on." Bobby answered. Gabriel lays a blanket over his legs, and brings his legs up; then removes his pants.  
"Ready, Dean?"  
"Get on with it!" He was in the middle of another contraction.  
"Okay, okay!" Gabriel replied gently. My Sam moves to stand behind him to watch. His face took a weird look, then he looked awed. "Okay, Dean. You're in phase two at five inches. You'll get urges soon, but don't push."  
"Got it." He grunted, "Can I get up and walk?"  
"I don't think so, you're going through this really quick. No need to race this, Dean." Gabriel answered.  
"Fine." He replied, then there was another flash of light, signaling another visitor.  
I look over, and I saw someone I never thought I would see again, "D-Dad?"  
"Yes, Dean." He replied, "I'm really here."  
"But how?" Dean asked, panting.  
"I'm a new angel from Dean's time."  
"Really?" I asked, "How?"  
"I truly have no idea." He replied.  
"You did this, didn't ya?" My Bobby asked. Dad nodded. Dean was worse now.  
"Why did you bring us here?" Sam asked, "What's the purpose of it?"  
"To show you that you will have a happiness." He replied, "I messed your lives up, the least I could do was to show you that you find happiness." He grinned, "But I do know someone who would love to see her babies."  
"Mom?" Dean asked with a moan, "Why couldn't we have done this sooner?"  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't plan for you to be like this when we met again."  
"It's okay." Dean grinned, "I'm glad you'll be here."  
"Let me check you again, Dean." Gabriel said.  
"Okay, Gabe." He grunted.  
Gabriel takes a quick look, then looks at Dean with a grin, "You're seven inches, one more to go, Dean." Dean reaches a hand for Sam, and I move to stand next to my Sam, Cass, and Bobby.  
"Get mom. Please, Dad?" He grunted, with a real painful look on his face. Dad nods and snaps his fingers. Then there she was, she was as beautiful as I remembered. Dean cried with relief at seeing her.  
"You all look so beautiful, babies." She said with tears in her eyes, she rushed over and gave us hugs; then looks at Dean, "You're doing great, baby."  
"I'm sorry, mom." He grunted, scrunching his face, squeezing his eyes shut. His eyes open, and he looked scared, "I havta- and I'm scared." Tears came to his eyes.  
"Shh…" She said gently, reassuringly, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Momma's gonna be right here. Okay, baby."  
"O-Okay, mom." He panted, trying to grin for her, "Gabriel, I think I'm ready." Then he looks at his Cass, "You are not getting any sex for three years, ya hear?"  
"Of course, Dean." Cass replied, with a gentle, knowing grin.  
"Okay, Dean. You're fully dilated, on this next contraction, push as hard as you can. Got that?" Gabriel instructed.  
"Yeah, Gabe." He replied with a grunt.  
"You're ready, baby." Mom said; then he grunted as he pushed through the contraction, squeezing Sam's and Cass's hands. My Sam and Cass grab my hands, they were so happy. Even Bobby.  
"Very good, Dean." Gabriel coached with a grin.  
"Come on, Dean." Dad said from his spot next to Mom, "Give us another good one." He puts a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'll be right back, son." Then he walks over and asks, "This the life you want?"  
"It'd be better if you and mom stayed with us." I answered, "Forget the past and start again."  
"That'd be great."  
"We're so close to being parents, Dean." Cass kisses Dean's forehead, "I love you so much."  
"He's almost here, Dean!" Sam told Dean through another .  
"You're doing great, baby!" Mom added.  
"The heads out, Dean." Gabriel informed, still grinning.  
"How much longer!" Dean cried, squeezing harder, sweat on his brow. I couldn't help feeling that this was perfect.  
"You're so close, Dean. Keep going, son." Dad said with a smile creasing his brow; then he quickly moves over to our little group, "I'm proud of you both, Dean, Sam. You've done so much, and I couldn't be any happier about your journey so far. I have to take you back, but, your mother and I will see you soon. I promise. And Castiel, you better take good care of my oldest."

"I promise, John." Cass replied, "There would be no greater punishment for me if I were to hurt Dean."  
"D-Dad, need you!" He cried, "Please?"  
"Of course, Tiger." Dad replied, walking back over to him. Then as Dad walked away from us, another flash went and we were back at Bobby's.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever seen." Bobby said after feeling the silence in the room.

"Did I really just witness myself giving birth with Gabriel there?" That was the first thing that was currently in the forefront of my brain.

"Yeah, I think so..." Sam said with a grin on his face, "So all this time, and you are the biggest girl between us!"

"Ah, shut up, Sam!" I replied, pulling a face.

"Um.. Dean." Cass says, starting to look nervous.

"Yeah, Cass?"

"I would like to begin the dating process tonight." He shuffled, "Is that feasible?"

We all began to chuckle, and I said, "We can start now if you want, Feathers."


End file.
